Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo
by sallytola
Summary: Edward y Jacob discuten sobre variados temas sobrenaturales como brillar a la luz del sol y morder en situaciones íntimas. Drabbles divertidos. Traducción de Angry Lobster.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota de la traductora**: Se trata de la segunda traducción de un fanfic que empiezo y tengo que decir que a mí me ha encantado en la versión original. Es especialmente divertido e ingenioso y ojalá lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. Le doy las gracias a la escritora Angry Lobster por dejarme hacer la traducción y a los lectores de la sección de español os pido que comentéis para hacerme saber si os gusta como está quedando la traducción (aunque no veáis el original, claro) y también podéis comentar sobre la historia o si queréis hacerle llegar algo a la autora.

Además, debo aclarar que toda explicación ajena a la historia que esté en negrita y no ponga (nota de la traductora o N/T) son palabras de la creadora. Muchas gracias y a leer :)

**Mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo. Está hecho con las tonterías que necesito quitarme de la cabeza. ¡Espero que os guste! **

**Renuncia de responsabilidad: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. **

_Una discussion entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo._

−Escucha, Edward, no lo pillo. No tiene lógica.

−Sí, Jacob, porque transformarse en un lobo es completamente lógico.

−Claro que sí. Es la solución si tienes chupasangres como vecinos. Bah, pero explícame las ventajas de _brillar_ a la luz del sol.

−Tiene sus… ventajas.

−¿Cuáles? ¿Eres fontosintético? Porque eso _molaría_.

−Lo siento, Jacob, hasta donde yo sé no soy una higuera.

−Solo digo que _molaría_ y lo sabes.

−Sí, claro…

−Vale, Cullen. Dime una de las ventajas.

−No veo por qué es importante.

−¡Vamos, Edward! Eres un puñetero vampiro. Se supone que tienes que dar miedo y ser malo. Bebes sangre, comes niños y esas cosas. No deberías _destellar_.

−No como niños.

−Irrelevante.

−Bueno, Jacob, tal vez tú puedas explicarme las ventajas de reventar toda la ropa cada vez que te conviertes en un lobo.

−Fácil. A las chicas les gusta.

−Eso es discutible.

−Me estás entreteniendo porque sabes que tengo razón. ¡No hay ventajas en lo de brillar a la luz del sol! Al menos no otras que dar una buena impresión como purpurina.

−Jaja, muy divertido. Doy una excelente impresión como complemento de barbie. Ahora, por favor, márchate y practica para dar una buena impresión como Lassie.

−Al menos Lassie tenía un objetivo. Tú eres un macarrón decorativo.

−Sabes, Jacob, brillar a la luz del sol no es lo único que los vampiros podemos hacer. También somos buenos mordiendo, machacando y retorciendo cuellos de molestos chicos lobo.

−¿Qué decías? Me distraje con tu resplandor.

−Fuera de mi casa, Jacob.

−Eres tan mal perdedor. ¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿No puedes soportar perder un debate? ¿Te sientes un poquito inferior?

−No, Jacob, simplemente no me gustas.

−Bueno, qué pena, Bella me invitó.

−Ah, sabes, Bella también brilla bajo el sol, ¿lo sabías? No veo que la estés ridiculizando.

−Sí, bueno, está bien para una tía. Los tíos no deberían brillar.

−¿Crees que brillar reduce mi masculinidad?

−Sip. Al menos un poquito.

−¡Ja! Sigue con lo que ibas diciendo y piensa que eres más masculino, pero estás pasando por alto algo importante. _Yo_ estoy hecho de mármol.

−Ya, ¿y?

−Dejemos que te acuerdes de eso cuando te prescriban tu primera Viagra.

**¡Gracias por leer! Me encantaría saber quién creéis que ha ganado la discusión :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo estos **_**drabbles**_** entre Edward y Jacob, así que decidí añadir otro capítulo. Probablemente haré más de estos como churros. ¡Espero que este os guste! **

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo _

−¿Edward?

−¿Qué, Jacob?

−¿Puedo, um, preguntarte algo?

−Depende.

−¿De qué?

−De si te largas o no después de que te responda.

−Claro, claro.

−Bueno, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

−Pues… uh… no es fácil de decir en voz alta.

−¿Quieres que te preste un lápiz?

−¡Cállate, tío! Estoy hablando en serio.

−¡Pues entonces continua!

−Jesús, vaaale, los vampiros sois tan insistentes.

−Y los hombres lobo sois tan lentos. ¿¡Qué, Jacob!?

−Bueno, verás, la cosa es así. Yo, uh, tengo un problema.

−¿Un problema con qué?

−…

−¿Problemas al dormir? ¿Problemas al comer? ¿Problemas para formular frases completas?

−No, uh, tengo problemas para controlar los dientes.

−¿Perdón?

−Me has oído, tío, no puedo controlar mis dientes.

−¿Bajo qué circunstancias, Jacob?

−…

−¿No puedes dejar de chocarlos entre sí? ¿Te duele una muela? ¿Te olvidaste de quitarle el envoltorio a un caramelo otra vez?

−Tío, eso solo pasó una vez.

−Jacob, _por favor_, explícate.

−No puedo controlar los dientes bajo circunstancias… íntimas.

−_Oh_.

−Y bueno supuse que como tú eres un monstruo chupasangre y todo eso, pues que tú también habrías tenido algún problema o experiencia de este tipo. ¿Verdad? Has tenido problemas… mordiendo cosas… durante esas ocasiones _íntimas_… ¿verdad?

−Um…

−Edward, tienes que ayudarme, tío. Si vuelvo a masticar algo durante una noche más, y un tío tiene muchas noches de esas, luego me paso todo el día siguiente escupiendo astillas. Y, francamente, ya no puedo soportar el sabor de los caramelos de limón. Además, ¿qué pasaría si empezase a morder… cosas vivas?

−Ya veo.

−Dime como lo solucionaste, Edward. Quiero decir, eres un _vampiro_. Has tenido problemas mordiendo también, ¿no?

−Me hago una idea.

−¿Cuál es tu secreto, tío?

−Um… mi secreto. Bueno, _mi_ secreto tiene que ver con… plumas. Pero de cualquier forma, creo que tengo una solución para ti.

−¡Sí! ¡Sabía que me ayudarías, Ed, eres sorprendente!

−No me llames Ed.

−Claro, claro.

−Escucha, Jacob, este es mi consejo. Vete al ordenador.

−¿Ein?

−Loguéate en eBay.

−Vale, sí.

−Cómprate un bozal.

….

**¡Me encantan los reviews! **

N/T: Me parece que Edward se vuelve a quedar con la última palabra y el marcador nos queda 2 a 0. Pero no os preocupéis, Jacob todavía no ha dado todo de sí :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

N/T: En vista del incremento considerable y repentino de los reviews, vuelvo a actualizar :). Antes de que empecéis a leer, que sepáis que en realidad, este capítulo NO es el capítulo 3 del original, sino el 13. ¿Por qué saltarse tantos de golpe? Pues porque este capítulo contiene temática navideña y me ha parecido apropiado meterlo ahora, que estamos tan en estas fechas de paz y amor. Disfrutad con la paz y el amor de Edward y Jacob. ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!

**¡Hola a todos! No tuve tiempo para escribir una discusión navideña hasta esta mañana. ¡Es un poquito tarde, pero espero que os guste de todas maneras!**

_Discusión entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−¿Jacob?

−¿Eh?

−Hueles a menta.

−Ah, gracias tío, lo intento.

−No, Jacob, no hueles como un hombre lobo. De verdad, apestas a menta.

−Ah, bueno, a veces pasa.

−¿Cómo que _pasa_?

−Pues, ya sabes, puede ser el resultado de… los bastoncillos de caramelo.

−¿_Bastoncillos de caramelo_?

−Sí, tío, son como sujetapapeles mutilados hechos de deliciosa menta. Probablemente la comida más refrescante de la navidad disponible para hombres.

−¡Ya sé lo que es un bastón de caramelo! Lo que no entiendo es por qué parece que te estás convirtiendo en uno.

−Ah, no te preocupes, macho. Aún no estoy a ese nivel.

−¿Aún? ¿Cuántos bastoncillos has comido hoy?

−No demasiados.

−Jacob, eres un Smint andante.

−Vale, no tantos para mí.

−¿Cuánto es eso exactamente?

−No lo sé, tío. No sigo la cuenta. Puede que 76.

−¿De verdad, Jacob?

−No puedo resistirme a los bastoncillos de caramelo.

−Bueno, tómatelos fuera. Me estás haciendo llorar los ojos.

−Oh, ¿es por eso? Y yo que pensé que estabas emocionado.

−¿Por qué narices iba a estar emocionado?

−No sé. ¿Porque a lo mejor no conseguiste el regalo de navidad que querías?

−Cierto. La última vez que lo comprobé aún seguías aquí.

−Au, no seas así, tío. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?

−Se fue con mi cordura.

−Yo también me iría si no pudiera comer bastoncillos de caramelo.

−¿Es ese el secreto?

−Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podéis los vampiros meteros en el espíritu navideño cuando no podéis comer ninguna de las comidas que se debe? Ya sabes, como los bastoncillos de caramelo, el turrón, el pavo…

−¿El pavo?

−Tradición familiar.

−¿Estás diciendo que los vampiros celebran mal las navidades?

−Bueno, ¿qué haces en navidades? ¿Salir a cazar renos?

−Nos las arreglamos.

−Claro, os arrimáis a un buen ponche de ciervo.

−Lárgate, Jacob.

−Mientras las células rojas bailan dentro de vuestras cabezas.

−¿Te gustaría que las tuyas bailaran fuera de tu cabeza?

−Creo que paso.

−Genial. Pasa a través de la puerta principal, ¿quieres?

−No puedo aún, tío. Vine aquí para darte tu regalo de navidad.

−¿Me has traído un regalo?

−Sí, tío. Feliz navidad.

−Jacob, esto es un pastel de frutas.

−¿Ah, sí? Pensé que era una lámpara.

−Soy un _vampiro_. No puedo comer pastel de frutas.

−Creo que la respuesta correcta es "gracias".

−Uh, ¿gracias por el pastel de frutas que no puedo comer?

−¡Estoy seguro de que hay alguien en esta casa que puede disfrutar del pastel!

−¿Quién? ¡Todos somos vampiros!

−No todos.

−Jacob, ¿quieres el pastel?

−Oh, por qué. Gracias, Edward, muy considerado por tu parte.

−Un, ¿de nada?

−Te juro que te devolveré los ochenta dólares que costó.

...

**Edward le dio el pastel de frutas.**

**¿Puedo simplemente decir gracias, gracias, gracias por todos los reviews? ****Vale, ¡GRACIAS! Acabo de gritarlo. De verdad. **


	4. Chapter 4

N/T: Visto que mañana estaremos todos muy ocupados celebrando el fin de año, actualizo hoy por última vez en el 2008. El fic está teniendo muy buena acogida y estoy la hostia de emocionada por todo el apoyo que recibo en vuestros reviews.

¡Feliz Año, lectores!

**¡Es tan divertido escribir estas discusiones! ¡Y aprecio todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo! En serio, espero que os guste este… lo escribí por la noche, muy tarde, después de mirar una foto de Edward (es decir, Rob Pattinson). Espero no haberos rallado demasiado. :)**

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−Jacob, ¿podrías simplemente dejarlo pasar?

−¡No, ni de coña! ¡Es muuuuy importante!

−No es importante.

−Es importantísimo. Tan importante como "eh, gira el barco porque ahí viene un iceberg".

−¿Estás comparando mi pelo con un acontecimiento que mató a cientos de personas? Muchas gracias.

−Mira, tío, ¡solo quiero saber _por qué_ lo tienes de punta todo el tiempo! ¡Creo que es una pregunta válida!

−¿Por qué demonios debería ser una pregunta válida?

−Porque, francamente, creo que atenta contra la seguridad.

−_¿Qué?_

−¡Vamos, Edward! Imagina que decides inclinar la cabeza en la dirección equivocada y ¡pam!, empalas a alguien.

−Es difícil de imaginar.

−¡Bueno, pues deberías ser capaz de imaginártelo! Ya puedo ver los titulares. "Hombre asesinado al pincharse con un cabello extremadamente apuntado".

−¿Y qué te parece "Irritante hombre lobo empalado con un cabello extremadamente apuntado"?

−¡Eso es lo que digo!

−Jacob, a menos que decida empezar a actuar como un rinoceronte, no creo que sea un peligro.

−Bien, vale. Si quieres poner en peligro al mundo debido a de tu vanidad, adelante. Pero cuando atravieses a alguien con la cabeza, no digas que no te lo advertí.

−¿Por qué vienes a mi casa, Jacob?

−¿Por qué tienes el pelo perpendicular a la frente, Edward?

−Quizás se me puso así cuando cierto pelma me volvió loco.

−¡Lo sabía! ¡Fue Rosalie!

−¡Rosalie no me peina!

−Vale, entonces voy a adivinar por qué tu pelo es así y tú solo tienes que decir sí o no.

−Por favor, vuelve a la perrera.

−¿Estabas volando una cometa durante una tormenta?

−Jacob…

−¿Decidiste vivir con los murciélagos durante unas cuantas décadas?

−_Jacob._

−¡Espera! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Te tragaste dinamita!

−_¡JACOB!_

−Es eso, ¿verdad? Porque si _alguna_ vez me convirtiese en vampiro, no que vaya a hacerlo alguna vez, pero si lo hiciera seguro que intentaría hacer algo heroico como eso. Solo por probar, ¿entiendes?

−Jacob, _nunca_ me he electrocutado _o_ vivido con murciélagos _o_ explotado internamente!

−¿¡Entonces por qué tienes el pelo así!? ¡Tío, dímelo ya!

−Dime a MÍ, Jacob, por qué tu pelo está siempre sucio y enmarañado.

−Ah, porque estoy demasiado ocupado como para sentarme y arreglarme. Bah. Aún no me has dicho por qué parece que te comiste una bombilla.

−¿Alguna vez has pensado en que a Bella le guste mi pelo tal cual está?

−Buah, ¿en serio?

−Sí.

-¿Te lo ha dicho alguna vez?

−Bueno…

−¡¿Te lo ha dicho!?

−Bueno, ahora mismo no me acuerdo.

−¡Ja! ¡NO te lo ha dicho!

−¡Que sí!

−Sí, claro… ¡que no!

−No lo dijo en voz alta, pero… me pasa las manos por el cabello.

−Probablemente intentando peinarlo.

−Fuera de mi casa, Jacob.

−El pelo de Edward está vivo… ugg.

−_¡FUERA!_

−Claro, me marcho, pero con una condición.

−¡Cualquier cosa!

−La próxima vez que te vayas a tragar dinamita, ¿puedo mirar?

…

**¡Gracias por leer! Ahora dadle al botón del review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_N/T: Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que estoy recibiendo. ¡Me encantan! Me hace ilusión leer vuestros comentarios y procuro responderos a todos, siempre y cuando haya algo que responder xD. Y bueno, claro está que a los que no tenéis cuenta en fanfiction, normalmente no os puedo contestar, pero hoy voy a hacer alguna excepción. _

_No te preocupes por leer con retraso, xiron, la cuestión es que leas :) _

_Eri Cullen, marie: muchas gracias por pasaros. _

_Y a los que tenéis cuenta, pues que me hace particular ilusión cuando remarcáis alguna de las frases célebres del capítulo del fic. ¿Pero os habéis dado cuenta de que la mayoría son de Jacob? :P :P (Ahí queda eso, me preparo para morir descuartizada a manos de los grupos pro-Edward, jaja)._

_Hala, no lío más: el capítulo. _

**¡Hola a todos! Desgraciadamente este capítulo marca el final del descanso de otoño **(N/T: no sé qué descanso es ese, pero como sea, la cuestión es que ya sé que ahora no estamos en otoño… pero, pche, lo traduzco igual) **así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar con el siguiente. Aunque probablemente sea pronto, ya que estas discusiones no consigo quitármelas de la cabeza. ¡¡Gracias por leer, ADORO vuestro apoyo!!**

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−¿Edward?

−Dime, Jacob.

−¿Podemos hablar?

−¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?

−Me refiero a hablar sobre algo específico.

−¿Y eso sería?

−Vaqueros.

−¿Qué?

−Vaqueros, ya sabes. Las cosas que llevas en la parte inferior del cuerpo. Uh, tejanos, si vas por el rollo anticuado.

−Jacob, sé lo que son los pantalones. Simplemente no entiendo por qué vamos a hablar de eso.

−Bueno, tengo una especie de pregunta sobre pantalones.

−_Vale. _

−Tío, no lo hagas tan difícil.

−¿Perdón?

−No puedo decírtelo. Eres tan condescendiente con ese acentito tuyo…

−Jacob, no tengo acento.

−Sí que lo tienes, tío. ¿Te has escuchado alguna vez en cinta?

−Sí y no tengo acento.

−Hablas lenguaje snob.

−Hablo inglés, Jacob.

−Sí, lo que tu digas.

−Creía que ibas a preguntarme algo sobre pantalones.

−Sí, sí, ya voy.

−Tengo cosas que hacer en este siglo.

−Oh, ¿sí? ¿Tienes una cita?

−Jacob, estoy casado.

−Oh, claro. ¿Vas a comprar comida?

−Eh, soy un _vampiro_.

−Joer, solo estaba pensando en que si fueses a parar en algún hipermercado o algo tal vez podrías comprarme más Kellogs.

−¿Desde cuándo compras Kellogs?

−Desde que me acabé la bolsa de tres quilos que había en la cocina.

−¿En serio, Jacob?

−No podía parar. Estaban tan ricos que los acabé en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

−Bien, le diré a Esme que compre más Kellogs, pero solo si me haces ya la dichosa pregunta de los pantalones.

−Trato hecho.

−Genial.

−Bueno, me estaba preguntando si podrías hacerme unos pantalones.

−_¿Qué?_

−Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que necesito un tipo especial de pantalones y no estoy seguro de adónde puedo ir a comprarlos.

−Uh… ¿a tallas extra-grandes?

−No me refiero a eso. Y ya sé que puedo pedir tallas a medida, gracias.

−¿Entonces por qué diantre necesitas que te haga unos pantalones?

−Necesito unos pantalones con botones de broche de lado para que pueda quitarlos muy rápido.

−Creo que puedes comprar ese tipo de pantalones en Zara, Jacob. ¿Quieres que Alice te traiga un catálogo?

−Pues no.

−¿Por qué _no_?

−Porque cuando voy a desabrochar los que venden en Zara siempre acabo destrozándolos. En pedacitos.

−¿No puedes controlarte un poco, Jacob?

−¡Uh, en realidad no! ¡No en ese momento!

−Así que básicamente me estás pidiendo que te diseñe unos pantalones de cota de malla y botones de broche en los lados, ¿no?

−Bueno, no de cota de malla, porque seguro que se me subirían. Pero algo muy muy fuerte. ¡Como de teflón! Y no tienes que _diseñarlos_. Me vale con que me los cosas.

−Creo que necesito golpearme la cabeza contra la puerta.

−¡Por favor, tío! ¡Es urgente! ¡Me estoy quedando sin pantalones! Dentro de nada voy a empezar a venir aquí… desnudo de cintura para abajo.

−Deberías dejar de venir aquí.

−¿Es que tengo que ponerme de rodillas?

−Vale, Jacob, porque hace falta que lleves ropa cuando estás en mi casa, hablaré con Alice sobre hacerte unos pantalones super fuertes y fáciles de quitar. Así ya no tendrás problemas con lo de destrozar pantalones cada vez que te conviertes en lobo.

−Hum…

−Los necesitas para cuando te conviertes en lobo, ¿no?

−Sí… claro.

…

**No me preguntéis de dónde ha venido la idea, porque francamente, no lo sé. **


	6. Chapter 6

N/T: Mi humor está un poco agrio, así que os dejo con el fanfic (que es infinitamente más divertido que yo). Gracias por los reviews :)

**Bien, definitivamente debería estar estudiando en lugar de escribiendo. De verdad. ¡Gracias por leer!**

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−Vamos, Edward, sabes que te estás _equivocando_ esta vez. .

−No me estoy _equivocando_.

−Ya, y tampoco el tío que inventó la licra en talla extra grande.

−Jacob, ¿qué más te da?

−Uh, tío, algunas personas no estamos hechas para llevar licra.

−¡No estoy hablando de la licra! Me refiero a qué más te da quién de los dos es el que da más miedo.

−¿Que por qué me importa saber quién da más miedo? ¿Estás de coña? Es como si me preguntaras porque me preocupo por respirar o por… el desodorante.

−¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el desodorante?

−Desde que decidí que definitivamente deberías empezar a usarlo.

−¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no huelo!

−Uh, para mí sí. Mira, he comprador un ambicar.

−Jacob, ese es un nuevo olor para coches.

−Es mejor que la desagradable peste chupasangres.

−No voy a colgar esto en mi casa.

−No es para la casa. Es para ti. Mira, puedes ponerlo alrededor del cuello.

−¡No voy a ponerlo en el cuello!

−¡Dios, vale! Jesús, un tío te trae un regalo y todo lo que haces es gritarle. _Típico_.

−Jacob, me acusas de oler mal y me das aroma de pino para llevar como colgante.

−Tío, no te he _acusado_ de nada. _Sé_ que hueles mal.

−Fuera de mi casa, Jacob.

−¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡No puedes pensar en una sencilla razón por la que los vampiros den más miedo que los hombres lobo así que simplemente me echas!

−Tengo montones de razones. Me distrajiste.

−Tu olor te distrajo.

−¡Yo no huelo!

−¡Aún no sabes dar ninguna razón!

−¡Dios! ¡Eres tan pesado!

−Años de práctica.

−Vale, Jacob, ¿qué tal el hecho de que los vampiros _beben sangre_?

−Oh, sí, eso es tan terrorífico como comer copos de avena.

−¿Por qué te parece que beber sangre no asusta?

−Porque cualquiera puede hacerlo si se centra en ello. Pero fíjate en si cualquiera puede transformarse en un terrorífico y gigantesco hombre lobo que aúlla.

−Claro, un hombre lobo que solo es capaz de morder, rascarse y montar jaleo. Un vampiro puede esconderse, atraerte con la mente y atacar en el momento perfecto.

−Hum… ¿arrancarte los miembros uno por uno o _atraerte con la mente_? Uh, ¿cómo es que incluso dais algo de miedo?

−Tal vez debería morderte para demostrártelo.

−Perdón, ¿qué? Me estabas atrayendo con la mente.

−¡Pues yo no veo como un perro que ladra da más miedo!

−Tío, todo tiene que ver con la presentación. Cuando yo voy a atacar a un oso, parece como si estuviera listo para pelear hasta la muerte. Tú parece como si quisieras vender una camiseta o un polo.

−¿Perdón?

−¡Venga, Edward! ¡Llevabas cuello vuelto y pantalones caquis la última vez que fuiste de caza! Dabas tanto miedo como un funcionario yendo de excursión.

−Jacob, ¿te das cuenta de que tengo varias carreras médicas?

−Ya, ¿y? ¿Se supone que tiene que darme miedo?

−Sí, Jacob, sí. Porque estoy pensando en un nuevo sitio dónde poner el ambicar y no es precisamente alrededor de tu cuello.

--

**Los reviews lo mejoran todo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

N/T: Bien, como mi humor ha mejorado y teniendo en cuenta que este capítulo es muy corto, procuraré actualizar con el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Deciros lo de siempre, que muchas gracias por los reviews y, _na_, que para hacer la cosa más interesante he decidido incorporar un marcador de derrotas y victorias.

El recuento hasta el capítulo de hoy es de 3 victorias para el equipo de los vampiros y 2 para el de los hombres lobo, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Necesito vuestra opinión para otorgarle la derrota o la victoria a Jacob o Edward en la discusión de hoy.

Atentamente,

*Sallytola*

**Solo tuve treinta minutos hacer la discusión de hoy, así que me quedó algo corta. ¡Espero que os guste!**

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−¿Edward?

−¿Sí?

−Tengo una idea.

−Genial. Vete.

−No, en serio, tío. Tengo una idea épica.

−¿Épica?

−Sí, épica como "hey, la tierra en realidad es redonda".

−Vale… ¿qué es?

−Así que ahora quieres oírlo.

−Tienes mi atención.

−Bueno, a lo mejor ahora no quiero decírtelo.

−Jacob, hace un segundo te morías por contármelo.

−Bueno, hace un segundo olvidé que me debías dinero.

−¿Qué? Yo no te debo dinero.

−Uh, sí, sí que me lo debes. ¿Te acuerdas de que necesitabas dinero y yo te lo presté?

−Jacob, preferiría comerme la mano izquierda antes que pedirte dinero.

−Tío, ¿puedes hacer eso?

−Prefiero no quedarme sin miembros.

−¡Vamos, tío! ¡Si te comes la mano te prometo que te cuento mi idea!

−Déjame meditar mis opciones durante un momento. Hum… creo que _no_ voy a probar el canibalismo y puedes _no_ contarme tu idea o incluso dejar de hablarme, todo a la vez. Durante unos cuantos años, preferiblemente.

−Bien, Cullen. De todos modos, ¿quién querría hablar con un tipo que te pide prestados cincuenta dólares y no te los devuelve?

−¡No te debo cincuenta dólares, Jacob!

−Como tú digas, tío. Entiendo que no los tengas. Puedo ser el maduro de los dos.

−¿Piensas que eres maduro?

−En más de un sentido.

−Jacob, _si_ te debiera cincuenta dólares, te los devolvería en este instante. Viendo que _no_ te los debo, puedes mirar que hay detrás de la puerta número 1.

−Uh, ¿qué hay detrás de la puerta número 1?

−La salida. Ahora lárgate.

−¡Tío, eso no tuvo nada de gracia! ¡Incluso pensé que ibas a darme algo!

−¿No es mi cordura suficiente?

−No sé. ¿Tu cordura vale los cincuenta dólares que te di?

−Jacob, ¿es esta tu manera de pedirme dinero?

−¿Es esta tu manera de decirme que me lo vas a dar?

−Jacob, si te parece apropiado, voy a darte un pequeño consejo monetario.

−Ajá, ¿cuál?

−Si de verdad quieres que un tío te deje dinero, no le dejes que te pille con su hija.

--

**Pobre Edward. Tal vez debería de dejar de torturarlo con Jacob. **


	8. Chapter 8

_N/T: Bueno, haciendo recuento os recuerdo cómo va el marcador. _

_Equipo vampírico: 4_

_Equipo licantrópico: 2_

_Espero vuestros votos para la batalla verbal de hoy (en forma de review). Disfrutad con la historia :)_

**¡Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo! En serio, doy saltitos de alegría cada vez que me llega un mensaje de fanfiction. ¡Espero que os guste! **

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo._

−Solo digo que me parece injusto.

−¿Cómo _injusto_, Jacob?

−No es justo que no tengas que dormir y yo tenga que dormir ocho horas por noche. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría hacer con esas ocho horas?

−Intento no pensar en eso.

−Así que mientras yo estoy dormido y no hago _nada_ en toda la noche, tú estás por ahí levantado haciendo lo que te sale de los cojones.

−Creo que es bastante agradable y tranquilo.

−¡Es muy injusto!

−Ya, Jacob, no es justo. Ocho horas de paz no es suficiente para compensar por las dieciséis horas de continuas molestias que nos das.

−Bueno, puede que diese menos la vara si tuviera ocho horas más al día.

−Bueno, puede que dieses menos la vara si tuvieras un trabajo.

−¿Y por qué no tienes tú un trabajo? Tú tienes todo ese tiempo libre.

−¿Por qué debería buscarme un trabajo cuando me pagan para echarte de mi casa todos los días?

−_¿Te pagan?_

−Un pago emocional.

−Tío, es como si no fueras un vampiro.

−La última vez que lo comprobé no era un hada.

−Quiero decir, bueno, ¿los vampiros _reales_ no duermen en ataúdes todo el día?

−¿Y los perros de verdad no llevan correa?

−Si no tienes un ataúd puedo

−Jacob, no _necesito_ un ataúd porque no duermo. Pero incluso si durmiera, no lo haría en un ataúd.

−¿No hay suficiente espacio, eh?

−Tal vez quieras comprobarlo tú mismo.

−No es necesario, tío. Ya me he echado una siestecita en un ataúd.

−_¿Qué?_

−Era bastante cómodo.

−¿Por qué narices ibas a dormir tú en un ataúd, Jacob?

−Estaba cansado. Había un ataúd. Y luego estaba dormido y en él.

−Um, ¿no tienes una cama?

−A veces.

−¿A veces?

−Bueno, no cuando estoy en una morgue.

−¿Y qué estabas haciendo en una morgue?

−Bueno, no estaba muerto.

−Eso es evidente.

−Pues, ya sabes, me estaba congelando… con los muertos. Lo más probable es que me estuviera, bueno, escondiendo.

−¿Escondiendo de qué?

−De Emmett.

−¿Te estabas escondiendo de Emmett en una morgue?

−Pues sí.

−¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

−Puede que robase sus calzoncillos. Y puede que él lo descubriese y me amenazase con estrangularme con ellos.

−Dios… no sé si quiero saber para qué querrías tú los calzoncillos de Emmett.

−Probablemente no. Pero yo gané la apuesta.

−Jacob, en realidad eres asqueroso.

−En realidad soy sesenta dólares más rico.

−Genial. Úsalos para comprarte la medicación.

−¡No me habría cogido si vosotros, tíos, durmierais un poco! Como los vampiros _normales_

−Lamento que no encajemos en tu estereotipo.

−Yo también. De esa manera podría robar _tus_ calzoncillos mucho más fácilmente.

…

**No os preocupéis. Los devolvió. Ligeramente congelados. **


	9. Chapter 9

N/T: Uf, tendréis que disculparme, estoy con exámenes y se me hace difícil actualizar :( Espero que sigáis leyendo (y comentando xD) igual que siempre.

Volviendo al marcador y teniendo en cuenta vuestras opiniones, la anterior pelea termina con una preciosa victoria para nuestro hombre lobo Jacob.

La cosa va así:

_Edward: _4 puntos.

_Jacob: _3 puntos.

¿Quién ganará hoy? ¡Opiniones, señores y señoras! ¡Hagan juego!

**Tengo un caso agudo de "conseguir que las voces en mi cabeza se callen". Y por voces quiero decir Jacob y Edward.**

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−Edward, ¿tienes un segundo?

−No.

−Eres inmortal. ¿No viene siendo que tienes un montón de segundos?

−No.

−¿Estás bien, tío?

−Depende.

−¿De qué?

−De cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en esta habitación.

−Alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.

−_Yo no duermo._

−Oh, cierto. Alguien olvidó… chupar sangre de ciervo esta mañana. Bah, no tiene el mismo tonillo.

−¿Existe alguna razón para que me des la lata?

−No te _estoy dando la lata._ Estoy intentando mantener una buena conversación. Tú eres el que tiene cara de palo.

−Si ese fuera mi problema…

−Tío, necesitas _desarrollar_ tus habilidades sociales.

−¿Qué quieres, Jacob?

−Bueno, verás, creo que necesito tu ayuda con algo.

−¿No se lo puedes pedir a nadie más? Creo que Jasper anda por aquí.

−Pues no.

−¿Por qué no?

−Jasper aún no ha quitado el letrero de "Perros no" de su puerta.

−¿Y _eso_ impide que entres?

−Verás, tiene un dibujo de un perro y, bueno, le faltan ciertas partes. Me asusta un poquito.

−Voy a salir.

−Uh, ¿a dónde?

−A la librería. Necesito comprar una cartulina.

−¡Espera! ¡En serio, tengo que hablar contigo!

−Creo que ya has atacado mi salud mental lo suficiente por todo el día.

−¡De verdad, tío! Es súper serio. Como una bomba nuclear de serio.

−¿Hay algún herido?

−Bueno, no.

−¿Hay fuego?

−…

−¡¡Jacob!! ¡¿Empezaste un incendio!?

−Define incendio.

−¡Algo _quemándose_!

−¿Y qué pasa si ya paró de quemarse?

−¡Jacob! ¡¿A qué le prendiste fuego?!

−Bueno, técnicamente, no le prendí fuego. Empezó a… arder, como si fuera fuego maligno.

−¿Qué hiciste, Jacob?

−¿Cuánto te gusta tu sofá?

−_¡¿Le prendiste fuego a mi sofá?!_

−¡Fue un accidente! Estaba sentado en él, escribiendo una carta y luego… se _combustionó_.

−¿Cómo puede algo _combustionarse_?

−No lo sé… ¿fricción?

−_¡Jacob!_

−Puede que encendiese una vela.

−¿Que hiciste qué?

−Olía a palomitas de mantequilla. Me gustaba.

−¡Jacob, voy a exterminarte, cortarte en pequeños pedacitos y darle de comer a los osos!

−Eso es… visual y completamente innecesario.

−No, Jacob. ¡Creo que llegados a este punto la ley me permite matarte!

−¡Bueno, no fue completamente culpa mía!

−¡Jacob, fuiste a MI habitación, te sentaste en MI sofá y luego le prendiste fuego! ¿Cómo que no es completamente culpa tuya?

−No soy yo el que tiene velas aromáticas en la habitación.

--

**Los reviews son un indicativo de cuánto os ha gustado el fic. **


	10. Chapter 10

N/T: Disfrutad del fanfic. Para los que estéis en temporada de exámenes, os aseguro que libera el estrés y os sacará al menos una sonrisita.

Marcador dialéctico:

−_Equipo del vampiro: _4 puntos.

−_Equipo del hombre lobo: _4 puntos.

Por primera vez en la historia, tenemos un empate. ¿Quién saldrá ganando en esta ocasión? ¿Será Edward una vez más? ¿O tal vez Jacob conseguirá ponerse en cabeza?

**¡Buf! Ha sido una semana movida así que no he subido nada desde hace tiempo, pero aquí está ya la última discusión. Espero que os guste :)**

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−¿¡Edward!?

−¿Sí?

−Tengo un problema que discutir contigo.

−¿Sí?

−Sí. ¿Y sabes qué? Ni siquiera es un problema, es un problemón.

−Ya veo.

−No actúes como si no supieras de qué se trata, porque lo _sabes._

−Ilumíname.

−Alguien hizo un pastel y lo dejó en el mostrador de la cocina.

−¿Desde cuándo hacer un pastel es un crimen?

−¡Desde que lo haces con _comida para perros_!

−¿En serio llevaba comida para perros?

−Uh, ¡sí!

−¡Qué creativo!

−Y yo entré en la cocina y vi el pastel allí puesto y pensé "eh, genial, los pasteles son la hostia". Pero cuando lo acabé…

−Jacob, ¿te lo comiste _entero_?

−¡Tenía hambre! El tipo de hambre que se tiene cuando no has comido en dos horas. ¡Y no sabía que estaba hecho con comida para perros! Solo me di cuenta cuando vi la bolsa de _Dog Chow _en el cubo de basura y me acordé de que los pasteles normales no suelen saber a bacon. Y luego..., bueno… iuuuk.

−¿Iuuuuk?

−Tío, yo te de ti no abriría ese cubo de basura.

−Puag.

−¡Sé que fuiste tú! ¿Quién más podría urdir semejante maldad? Corromper algo tan inocente como un pastel…

−…

−¡Para de reírte! ¡No tiene nada de gracia!

−…

−¡Tío, cállate! Le voy a decir a Bella que fuiste tú.

−…Jacob… por mucho que me gustaría quedarme con el mérito de haberte dado comida para perros, lo cierto es que no fui yo.

−¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Entonces quién fue?

−Sinceramente, no lo sé.

−Tío, estás mintiendo.

−Quizás es culpa tuya por comer cualquier pastel que ves por ahí.

−¡Todos sois _vampiros_! ¿¡Quién traería pastel a esta casa si no fuese para mí!?

−Tal vez alguien que creyese que te lo comerías.

−¡¡Dime quién!!

−Jacob, párate un segundo y piensa. ¿A quién has irritado últimamente? Además de a mí.

−Um… ¿sigue Jasper enfadado por la historia aquella del "yogur en las zapatillas"? Porque pensé que lo habíamos solucionado.

−¿Pusiste yogur en las zapatillas de deporte de Jasper?

−De sabor a mango.

−_¡Jacob!_

−¿Qué? ¡Él le echó _cristasol_ a mis calcetines!

−¡Porque tus calcetines huelen como si hubiera algo muerto en ellos!

−Y estoy seguro de que _tus_ calcetines huelen como el amanecer.

−Pues sí.

−Vale, bien por ti. No todos nos sentamos a perfumar nuestros calcetines.

−No, algunos simplemente nos bañamos.

−¡Yo me baño!

−¿Con jabón?

−¡Sí!

−¿En una ducha?

−…

−¡Jacob!

−Tío, eso es irrelevante.

−Actúas como un perro todo el tiempo y te sorprendes cuando alguien te da de comer comida para perros.

−Actúas como un mosquito todo el tiempo y yo no veo que nadie te cace con un cazamoscas.

−Suerte que duermes de noche.

−Espera, tío, creo que ya sé quién cometió la traición del pastel.

−¿De verdad? ¿Quién?

−Rosalie.

−Dudo mucho que Rosalie haya tocado alguna vez comida para perros.

−No, tuvo que ser ella.

−¿Cómo?

−Bueno… puede que me metiera en su baño esta mañana y cambiara su Pantene Pro-V por tinte para pelo de color verde. Probablemente esté un poquito más enfadada con el pelo verde.

−Jacob.

−¿Qué?

−Rosalie no usa Pantene Pro-V.

−¿De verdad? ¿Entonces quién lo usa?

−Yo.

−Je, ya pensé que hoy estabas un poco verde, pero no había hecho la conexión.

−Jacob, voy a matarte.

−Ya no estás tan contento con lo de bañarte, ¿eh?

--

**¡Vuestros reviews son motivadores!**


	11. Capítulo 11

_N/T: No voy a pedir disculpas por la tardanza, solo me siento un poco gusano rastrero y asqueroso y eso es todo. Como compensación, no diré nada que pueda atraer más iras hacia mi maldita persona. _

_Ojalá os guste..._

**¡E****y! ****Lamento haberos hecho esperar tanto por la actualización, he tenido una montaña de trabajo últimamente. ¡Gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios y espero que os guste! **

_Discusiones entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−¿Edward?

−_¿Qué?_

−¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

−No.

−¿Por qué?

−Dije que nada de preguntas.

−Joé... vale.

−La puerta principal está al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda.

−Ya sé dónde está la puerta principal.

−Bien. ¿Por qué no la cruzas?

−¿Por qué no la cruzas _tú_?

−Porque yo vivo aquí, Jacob.

−¿Y yo no?

−Teóricamente no.

−¿Entonces por qué hay siempre comida en la nevera para mí?

−Porque ciertos miembros de esta familia se niegan a dejarte morir de hambre.

−Ah, eso es todo un detalle.

−Yo no soy uno de ellos.

−Vamos, tío, sé que me quieres.

−Si por amor quieres decir ganas frecuentes de estrangular, sí, entonces sí.

−El amor duele.

−También que un vampiro te de un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

−Cuatro palabras, tío... Terapia contra la ira.

−Podría controlar fácilmente mi ira librándome de _ti._

−O por ejemplo yendo a psicoterapia.

−Si tú lo dices.

−Vale, ¿puedo hacerte la pregunta ahora?

−¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de que me dejes en paz?

−Una pequeñísima oportunidad y tiene que ver conmigo estando inconsciente.

−Eso puede arreglarse.

−Mira, tío, sólo me estaba preguntando qué sucedería si te bebieses una bañera entera de sopa de guisantes.

−¿Perdón?

−Ya sabes, sopa de guisantes. Es verde y parecida al vómito, pero en conjunto es bastante increíble.

−Jacob, sé lo que es la sopa de guisantes.

−¿Entonces qué es lo que no entiendes de la pregunta?

−Uh, por qué narices me lo estás preguntando.

−Porque, bueno, Bella me dijo que si comieses comida humana, la devolverías.

−_¿Y?_

−Y que si fueras a tomarte como dos gigantescas bañeras de sopa de guisantes, ¿devolverías todo junto de un chorro?

−Supongo. ¿Por qué te importa?

−Porque creo que deberías hacerlo.

−No.

−Justo enfrente de Rosalie.

−No.

−Preferiblemente encima de Rosalie.

−_¡No!_

−¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! Venga, tío. ¡Sería una genialidad! ¡Como "eh, he inventado el fuego" de genial!

−Jacob, no voy a vomitarle sopa de guisantes a Rosalie. Y esa es mi última palabra.

−Demasiado asustado, ¿eh?

−_No_ estoy asustado. Pero a diferencia de ti, tengo algo que se llama conciencia.

−Sí, lo que básicamente significa que estás demasiado asustado.

−Jacob, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que sucedería si vomitase sopa de guisante sobre Rosalie?

−¿Te reclutarían para la siguiente película del _Exorcista_?

−No, Rosalie me mataría. Primero me desgarraría la garganta, me reduciría a pedacitos y luego me pretendería fuego.

−Oh.

−Y luego te mataría a ti, Jacob. Lentamente. Y probablemente usando utensilios afilados. Y después de que hubiese acabado contigo, le daría tus restos a los gitanos.

−Ya veo.

−Permíteme que use una metáfora para aclarártelo. Rosalie es un poco como una bomba nuclear. Enciende la mecha correcta y explotará y lo destruirá todo.

−Oh oh.

−Sopa de guisantes saliendo de mí y aterrizando sobre ella encendería esa mecha. ¿Lo entiendes?

−Claro, claro.

−Genial. Ahora lárgate.

−Espera. Tengo otra pregunta.

−_¡¿Qué!?_

−¿Podemos hacerlo igual?

---

**Personalmente, creo que debería hacerlo. Pero eso es solo cosa mía.**

**Estoy pensando en poner a Jacob discutiendo con un personaje diferente en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie o Bella?**


	12. Capítulo 12

_N/T: Me ha hecho mucha gracia la avalancha de comentarios pidiéndome que escribiera la discusión con este o aquel personaje y me veo obligada a recordaros que no tengo ningún poder de decisión sobre el asunto ya que me limito a traducir xD_

_Y enmendando el anterior error me veo obligada a actualizar el marcador que llevábamos con los dos últimos capítulos que no he contado. Y, por primera vez, el hombre lobo se alza con una clara VICTORIA :) :)_

_Jake: 6 puntos_

_Edward: 4 puntos_

_Debido a que esta discusión no será entre estos dos individuos, he decidido no contarla. Disfrutad de ella porque es genial._

_Y PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO!!! :(_

**Y aquí está: Jacob versus Rosalie. Esta fue una de las discusiones más divertidas para escribir. **

_Discusión entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo_

−Fuera de mi camino antes de que te deje la cara hecha un cuadro.

−Fuera de _mi _camino antes de que convierta tu laca en un explosivo.

−Lo siento, perrito. Este baño es _mío. _¿Por qué no te vas a buscar una bonita boca de riego?

−Ajá, vale. Creo que vi una en tu habitación. Usaré esa.

−Jacob Black, si pones los pies en mi habitación no esperes salir de allí con pies.

−¡Ey, Rosalie! ¿Por qué una rubia no pudo acordarse de cuántos días tiene una semana?

−No me importa.

−¡Porque llevaba guantes!

−Jaja, muy divertido. Casi tan divertido como mis uñas haciéndote picadillo.

−Deberías considerar seriamente el archivar esas cosas, ¿sabes? Por lo menos una vez cada siglo. Llegados a este punto estoy sorprendido de que todo lo que toques no sangre.

−Yo estoy sorprendida de que todo lo que _tú_ toques no huela. Oh, espera, sí lo hace.

−E impedirme usar el baño definitivamente hará que la situación mejore. Pensamiento inteligente, Rosalie. Muy rubio de tu parte.

−Hay seis baños en la casa, chucho. ¿Por qué no usas uno diferente?

−Porque llegué aquí antes que tú. Y de dónde yo vengo, eso significa que yo uso el baño primero.

−Sí, bueno, de dónde tú vienes aún tienen que inventar el jabón.

−Uh, de dónde tú viniste aún tenían que inventar la televisión. Creo que ahora gano yo.

−Y yo creo que estás a dos segundos de intimar con el suelo de baldosas.

−Para entonces será húmedo suelo de baldosas.

−_¡Qué asco! _Eres un cerdo asqueroso.

−Tú eres un asqueroso ejemplo de pelo mal teñido.

−_Este es mi color natural._

−Tienes razón. Nadie puede fingir semejante estupidez.

−Por lo menos soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo mi vida está en peligro. Una habilidad que tú aparentemente nunca desarrollas.

−Al menos _yo _desarrollo.

−¡¡_Jacob Black, fuera de mi vista en este instante!!_

−¡Sin problemas, Rosalie! Solo sal por esa puerta y ciérrala detrás de ti. Definitivamente me gustaría estar fuera de tu vista mientras uso el baño.

−¡_No_ vas a usar este baño! ¡¡Este es mi baño y lo voy a usar yo!!

−¿Para qué narices lo vas a usar? Quiero decir, sé que no has ido como en ochenta años, y creía que los vampiros no hacían este tipo de cosas.

−¡No las hacemos! ¡Necesito arreglarme el pelo delante del espejo, imbécil!

−Lo siento, pero creo que no importa cuánto tiempo estés aquí dentro, todavía asustarás a los niños pequeños.

−¡Al menos no me comporto como un niño pequeño!

−¡Al menos yo puedo tener un niño pequeño!

−¡FUERA! ¡FUERA AHORA MISMO! _¡VOY A MATARTE, CRETINO!_

−¡Ja! ¡Me gustaría verte intentándolo!

−¡Genial! ¡Porque estás a punto!

−¡Bien, estupendo! ¡No te acercarás a mí mientras estoy usando el baño!

−_¡¡Jacob Black, si te acercas a ese baño CUENTA CON SER VIOLADO!!_

−¡Sabía que solo estabas esperando una excusa!

---

**Afortunadamente, Emment apareció e impidió que Rosalie ahogase a Jacob en el váter. **

**¡Gracias por los reviews! **


End file.
